


always like the wedding night

by Anja_Petterson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Lemon, frostwolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: Sansa and Loki are married, but with own bed chambers. Both having an ritual to celebrate their sex life.I have wrote this story like four years ago on my old tumblr blog ladypenelope74. Have now re-written it a bit and set it on my new Frostwolf tumblr blog all-hail-the-winterking. More stories to come ...





	always like the wedding night

The knock on the door was softly and short.Sansa recognised by the sound who stands behind it. Her maid gave her one shyness look and Sansa nodded to her.  
“You can leave for tonight”, she informed her.

Her maid turned with a hidden smile to the door and let by her leave Sansas guest in.

Sansas Husband entered the room. “Can I help my lady with her hair?”, he asked softly. By this question, who was reserved for the special nights, Sansa smiled.

“Of course, my Lord husband”, she returned.

He walked to her, a gentle smile on his lips, and took the brush from Sansas hand. Silently he began to brush her hair, first the hairends, then the hairline.

With soft strokes the brush glided through Sansas autum hair until it shimmered like gold. Finally, he braid it for the night.

When he was done, he looked at her by the mirror reflection and asked: “Shall I stay, my lady?”

Sansa turned to him and took his free hand. Slowly she laid his hand on her bosom. “Would you do more than stay?”

He grinned. “What have my lady in mind?”  
And Sansa said the word which he wanted to hear. “To take your sweet duty as my dear husband, my lord.”  
“And what should I do as your husband?”, he asked with a warm smile but quite demanding tone.  
“To comfort me, like I want to comfort you, my love”, Sansa wispered.

She knowed, he liked it when she plead, even he was him, who came to her.

“I want you to kiss me, to touch me … to feel like your lady love”, she further spoke. “I want you to lay me on my bed and make it ours.”

Slowly he bend to her down and kissed her forhead. “As my lady wished”, he murmured.

Sansa got up and started to unbottom her night dress. He loved it, when she presented her body to him. To show him her femininity.

Quickly he joined her and at few minutes both standed naked in front of each other.

He hold her with both hand on her waist, what was so thin he could around it with his fingers. With a strong grip he pressed her body against himself. Like usual, his skin feld coldly but soft on hers and his lips was dry and icy.

She allowed him to touch her teeth with his tongue, catch it then and suck on it.

He lifted her easily and carryed her to the bed. Like always he dropped her on the cushions and she oppend her arms and spoke: “Come and join me, my Lord husband.”

His face beamed by this words and he followed her in the sheets. "My lady comanded and I will obey", he joked.

He touched her tender, kissed her body so carefully as if she would break if he would touched her to hart. He kissed her nose, her lips, her chin, her neck and eventually he begun to travels with his tongue over her body.

The way Sansa love it, as Sansa wish it...

Reaching her pubic area he pressed slowly her thighs open and tasted her. Sansa closed her eyes and started to relax.

Every time by his visits he made the same moves and this was certainly what she wanted. She felt safe with this repetitions, there he was firm, estimatable and earnest in his daily routine.

“Yes”, she whispered, there she knew he want to hear this. “Yes”, she moaned louder because she wanted this, too.

His tongue played with her perl and a warm shudder went through her body. “Please”, she groaned, “Please don’t stop this!”

But he did stop by her words. He lifted his head and watched her with lust in his emerald eyes. He always stopped by this point and kissed her, to give Sansa a taste of her own flavour.  
Shaking she took his hand and let him feel her wetness. “Here, my lord. Feel what you do with me. Please, please make it better!”

He gave her a loud laugh. “I can make it only more worst, my sweetling”, he teased her. “Is it at least THIS you want?” By this words he entered her ladypart with his fingers and let her gasped.

Their eyes catched each other and Sansa nodded wildly.

“Yes, my Lord husband.”   
Slowly he started to move his fingers and checked her face. “Is this good for you, my lady? Is it so right?”, he asked amused.

“Don’t stop this”, he begged. “Don’t you dare to stop this!”  
He grinned lech as an answer and nodded. “I will not stopped. Not befor you came for me.”, he promised her and begun to fingerfuck her properly.

Soon she cried out as she felt over the egde, crying and laughing.

His hand on her belly he waited until her breath went normal again and fondled softly his hand between her legs. Teasing her folds he asked simply “Yes?”, and Sansa nodded.

I'm one swift move he position himself between her legs. As always he does not hesitate but pushed his cock hart inside her to fill her to the hild. As always she yelped over this sweet pain. And every time he smirked down to her and spoke: “The worst part is done, my lady.”  
He bend down to Sansa, covert her with his long and skinny body, so she could felt his cool and sweaty skin. “May I move?”, he asked and Sansa smiled.

“Yes .. yes, please ...”, she gasped and kissed him firmly, while he carefully stared to move inside her. Sansa feld his rubbing thumb on her perl, a head who started to fill her body by every stroke of his shaft and she pressed her hips against him. “My god”, she sighed. “My love … my prince … my king …”, she wispered like a prayer.

“Yes”, he hissed contently smiling. “Look at me”, he ordered.

And Sansa obeyed and watched his eyes, who changed from green to red. Red like the fire of lust inside her body. Waves of soft pain and agonie washed around Sansa.

“By the old gods … please, PLEASE!”, she shouted out.

“Stop to pray, my lady. I am already here!”, he mocked her gentle.

Again she feld the bliss causing through her limbs and tears of joy and satisfation appeard in her eyes.

Her king licked them away, his face changing already in blue, his expression filled with lust and agonie and suddenly Sansa feld his icy seem fload inside her.

She smiled joyfully and as the proper lady she was she sayed: “Thank you, my lord husband.”

“You are welcome”, he answered with rasp voice and laid his head down on her breasts.

Sansas rested her arms around his shoulder and let her eyes glided slowly through her room.

The fire was almost burned down, but she catched the big glass on the table. Filled with honey, the preserved head of a blond boy with wormlips swam inside.

Sansa sighed smiling and caressed her husband's raven hair. The visits of her husband was alway like the first night.

And for this she loved her Winter King the most.


End file.
